Rest of my Life
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Austin and Ally's first Christmas together as a married couple did not disappoint. MARRIED AUSLLY


He'd woken up really early that morning just to set up everything. Early, as in two am early. But, it was his first Christmas with his beautiful wife. He'd had to slowly and quietly unwrap his arms from around her waist and sneak out of their room without her waking up. A week ago, he'd gone to party city to buy a ton of decorations.

Austin was going to turn the entire downstairs of he and Ally's house into a winter wonderland.

"Okay, I have exactly five hours until Ally wakes up," he thought to himself when walking downstairs. He went into the guest bedroom closet, where he'd been hiding all the decorations because he knew Ally wouldn't go there. He pulled out the fake snow, which he knew would be a mess to clean up, but for his Ally, he'd do anything. Then, after spreading the snow, he brought out the fake snowman, fake sled, and all the other winter decorations he had bought.

It only took him three hours, which may seem like a long time for someone to be up in the middle of the night, but it was worth it so he'd be able to see his wife's surprised face. So, having two hours left over, he snuck back upstairs and crawled back into bed.

Almost as if she'd sensed he'd been gone and came back, Ally relaxed back into his arms. Once he knew she was comfortable, he now was comfortable and drifted back off into sleep, his sleeping wife in his arms.

* * *

He felt the movement while he was still asleep, but realized that it was Ally waking up, so he woke up too.

She rolled over to face him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas, Austin!" she said, quite enthusiastically for someone who'd just woken up.

He scooted towards her and slowly pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," he whispered against her lips when he pulled away.

"Our first married Christmas together!" she squealed as she sat up.

"Yep," he said, adoring her beauty.

"C'mon, c'mon, I want to go downstairs and open presents!" Ally said, practically bouncing up and down on the bed next to him.

Austin sat up, and said, "Only if we can have pancakes after!"

Ally giggled. "Only if you'll make them!"

He stood up from the bed and picked her up bridal style, then said, "Anything for you, princess," and kissed her.

He carried her out of the bedroom and put her down at the top of the stairs, letting her admire his work.

Ally's jaw dropped. "Austin, did you do this?!"

"Maybe," he smirked, as she looked around at all his decorations, beginning with the fake snow going up the sides of the stairs.

She began to walk down, still shocked. "But, how?"

He smiled as she entered the living room and saw the fake snowman. "I may or may not have woken up at two this morning and spent three hours working."

She whirled around, mouth open again. "THREE HOURS?!"

"Yeah, but it was nothing, really," he blushed, looking at his feet.

"No, it's something. Austin, you are literally the sweetest person I've ever met. I can't believe you did all of this."

"Anything for you, princess," he repeated, giving her another kiss.

She looked up. "Hey, we're under the mistletoe!"

"And this time, I know you won't run away," he laughed, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Ally!" he said, as he watched his wife run away, once again, laughing.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he laughed to himself, before chasing after her.

After a minute of him letting her run away, he picked her up again. Ally squealed, as he began to tickle her.

"Ally, why'd you stop running? And why are you laying on the floor now? I thought you wanted to open your presents. But I guess I'll just have to open them all for you," he joked as he tickled her.

"Austin! Let me go!" she laughed.

"If you insist," he said, giving in to her adorable face.

He stood up and extended his hand to help her get up. Then, they walked over to the presents under the tree and grabbed each one for each other.

They first both opened a picture they'd given each other, which happened to be the same picture, and it was taken on their wedding day. "Huh, this situation seems familiar,"Austin said.

"Yep. I guess we haven't changed much since high school. Except that this is now my new favorite picture of us," Ally smiled, looking at the photo of them kissing when they'd just been proclaimed husband and wife.

* * *

After opening the rest of their gifts for each other, Austin said, "Let's go eat breakfast!"

Ally laughed. "Yes, let's!"

Austin pulled out the pancake mix and started making pancakes, while Ally prepared the fruit, hot coco, and set the table.

When she finished, he was still standing at the stove, cooking the pancakes. She walked up to him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ally also attempted to rest her head on his shoulder, but given their height difference, she miserably failed, and they both burst out laughing.

He turned around and looked at Ally. "You know, it works much better when I do that to you," he said, tapping her nose, getting pancake mix on it.

"Austin! This is like when you got cake all over my face, also back in high school. And also, don't boop my nose."

He laughed at her, and put the pancakes on their plates, and they walked to the table.

When they were done eating, Austin reached across the table and grabbed Ally's hand. "Thank you, beautiful, for giving me the best Christmas ever."

She smiled at him. "But we've spent many Christmases together already."

"But you haven't been my wife then, have you?" he said, leaning over the table to try to kiss her. Instead, he leaned too far and his face fell straight into the big bowl of fruit Ally had set out.

They both burst out laughing again. "Wow, romantic, huh?" he said when he came up from the bowl.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

He sighed, taking in the moment, and realizing that every Christmas for the rest of his life will be spent with the amazing girl sitting on his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Ally."


End file.
